Will it Deep Fry 2: Christmas Edition (GMM)
by C'est une Fangirl
Summary: What if Rhett and Link did another Will it Deep Fry around Christmas time? This is what I think will happen.


**Please note that this is not an actual script, but just my interpretation of how an episode like this would go. I own nothing, though if I did, Rhett and Link would be locked in my closet.**

**Link: We're about to deep fry some classic Christmas foods.**

**Rhett: Let's talk about that.**

**[GMM Theme]**

**Link: Good. Mythical. Mooorning! **

**Rhett: It's Christmas time right now, and all of you who aren't in California, and Florida, and all those other places must have taken to staying inside by the fire and baking traditional Christmas cookies. Well, your Christmas cookies are about to get deep-fried!**

**Link: So, yeah. First on our list is... Gingerbread men!**

**Both: Will it deep fry?**

**Rhett: My kids love gingerbread men. Jessie, that's my wife, makes these elaborate little houses and people out of gingerbread, but when she's done, she puts it at the top of the refrigerator; and here's why-**

**Link: Is this the story about Shepard?**

**Rhett: Yes, but they didn't know that. Anyway, Jessie made these gingerbread men when Shepard was finally able to walk, but left them on the table. We never had to put them up somewhere, because Lock knew the rules. So we left them on the table and then went to bed. Sometime during the night, Shepard snuck downstairs into the kitchen. He had drug a stool next to the table, climbed up that, and crawled up to the table. Then, he started DECAPITATING them and throwing the bodies everywhere else. Long story short, he got busted and now we keep them on the refrigerator.**

**Link: So do you think he'll enjoy deep fried gingerbread men?**

**Rhett: Yes, actually.**

**Link: To save time, we've already battered them, so put it in the basket.**

**Rhett: These are gonna be disgusting.**

**[Clock ticks]**

**Link: Eww... Look at- eugh!**

**Rhett: (takes bite) Not bad. It just needs some icing.**

**Link: Eugh. (takes bite) It wasn't too bad, but still eugh.**

**Rhett: What's next?**

**Link: Candy canes.**

**Both: Candy canes. Will it deep fry?**

**Rhett: We have two different flavours. We've got your classic peppermints, and your not-so-classic cherry ones.**

**Link: Do you like candy canes?**

**Rhett: Depends on the flavour. Peppermint's good, I guess. (batters candy canes up)**

**[Clock ticks]**

**Rhett: Ooh, those look good. Which is which?**

**Link: I think the one on the left is cherry... (peels back some batter) Nope, it's peppermint. Here you go.**

**Rhett: (takes bite and shrinks back) It exploded in my mouth!**

**Link: What?!**

**Rhett: Yea!**

**Link: Well, that's certainly strange. Okay, next on our list is Christmas cookies.**

**Both: Christmas cookies, will it deep fry?**

**Rhett: If I'm right, your kids love cookies?**

**Link: That didn't make sense.**

**Rhett: Let me restate that. Do your kids love cookies?**

**Link: Lily and Lando do, but Lincoln doesn't really like them. He just sort of doesn't...**

**Rhett: And the prize for most confusing people at the moment is... Us!**

**Link: (laughs) Put the cookies in here. (holds out basket)**

**Rhett: This will be something.**

**[Clock ticks]**

**Link: These look... Interesting. What do you think?**

**Rhett: (takes bite) Woah! Woah! Link! Reopen Crispee Towne because we've got a good one!**

**Link: (takes bite and does one of his voices) Hey, did you hear about the new stuff at Crispee Towne? They have deep fried Christmas cookies.**

**Rhett: (laughs) Alright, next we have eggnog. Not eggs, like in our last Will it Deep Fry, but eggnog.**

**Both: Eggnog, will it deep fry?**

**Link: You may not know this, but my wife and I LOVE eggnog. Not the kind with the alcohol in it, the regular kind. Kristy makes it every year, and we just go (makes schlooping noises).**

**Rhett: (scoots chair away slightly) This is congealed, right?**

**Link: Yea.**

**Rhett: Alright. (batters it and sticks it in the basket)**

**[clock ticks]**

**Link: Look at that. It smells delicious.**

**Rhett: (grimaces) Eww... (takes bite and spits it in the trash can)**

**Link: (takes bite) It's not that bad! (takes another bite)**

**Rhett: That is gross.**

**Link: (pulls the Wheel of Mythicalitu out) Thanks for liking and commenting on this video, you know what time it is.**

**Random person: Hello, I'm (so and so) from (so and so). It's time to spin the Wheel of Mythicality.**

**Link: (spins wheel) Click through to Good Mythical More where we deep fry fruit cake and share stories about Christmas pasts.**

**Rhett: (looks at wheel) Rhett and Link simulate the Hawaii Chair.**

**Link: Oh, gosh. (stands up and moves chair) Come on, Rhett, you've gotta do it to.**

**Rhett: Fine. (does hula motion with hips)**

**Link: (laughs and continues) It's all in the hip, my friend, all in the hips.**


End file.
